Kurt and the Boys
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Kurt is single and just wants sex. He decides to try and seduce the hot guys around him, students and adults alike…and he discovers that it's much easier than he first thought. Male x Male slash.
1. Blaine in the Bedroom

Kurt and the Boys

**Kurt is single and just wants sex. He decides to try and seduce the hot guys around him, students and adults alike…and he discovers that it's much easier than he first thought. Male x Male slash. **

**Just to clarify, time and setting will not be in continuity with the show. For example, Blaine never moved to McKinley and never dated Kurt (SIGH). Matt never moved away…neither did Sam or Rory. The New York characters are in Lima for some reason and the likes of Jake and Ryder are of age when Kurt is. AU, guys…the beauty of AU. **

Chapter 1- Blaine Anderson

* * *

Ever since Kurt's spying session gone wrong at Dalton Academy, he had been itching to get into the pants of one Blaine Anderson. He was a gorgeous specimen; he was gay and possibly willing for a short one-time thing. He was a little shorter than Kurt, but did that really matter when he was so damn fuckable? No it did not!

Kurt slipped into the grand private school with about as much subtlety as a highly proficient ninja. He crept up the staircase where he and Blaine first met and scuttled off towards the dorm room of the raven haired boy. Kurt knew that the door would be unlocked. Blaine _never_ locked his door. It was highly convenient for Kurt that he didn't, though. The door opened and Kurt rushed inside and shut it behind him.

Turning around, Kurt saw Blaine spread out on top of his covers, cock out already. He was masturbating to some of (probably Sebastian's) the gay porn that floated around Dalton's dorm rooms. He saw two rather attractive men engaging in some passionate sex. Blaine looked up, not even fazed that he'd been caught, and smiled at Kurt. They had seen each other naked before. In the locker rooms at Dalton, nobody cared about seeing their peers unclothed. They just showered as though they were alone, irrespective of who might be eyeing up their junk.

"Oh my, what do I have here? A preppy Warbler watching porn? This will simply not do. Why would you watch two guys fucking when you can enjoy the experience with somebody in real life?" Kurt said, stepping closer to the naked Blaine and kicking off shoes as he walked. Kurt discarded his clothes and straddled Blaine.

"Oh God, Kurt. You're so fucking hot." Blaine murmured and pulled Kurt's mouth to meet his own. The two kissed passionately for a good few minutes before Kurt was fully erect. He was rather well endowed, and Blaine remarked as much. Kurt chuckled and took advantage of Blaine's lack of domination. Kurt flipped them over so Blaine was lying on top of him. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and thrust upwards, creating friction between their cocks. Blaine sat bolt upright, Kurt's warm cock meeting his own. Blaine slithered down towards Kurt's feet so his head was proportioned next to Kurt's large, patiently waiting cock. Blaine licked his lips and enveloped Kurt's manhood with his very talented mouth. His tongue swiped across the bulbous head, making Kurt shiver with pleasure.

"Fuck, Blaine. You give such good head." Blaine was unused to hearing such slang come from Kurt's usually articulate mouth. He was expecting something like: "Goodness, Blaine. You deliver splendiferous fellatio unto me." To hear such vulgarity erupted from Kurt's mouth was music to Blaine's ears. This wild side of the slender boy excited him a lot. He had only really known the timid, broken part of Kurt Hummel, and was looking forward to seeing a looser, more exciting version of the beautiful countertenor.

Blaine continued to bob up and down on Kurt's member, and Kurt began to shove his cock down Blaine's throat. Blaine's…skills were rather exemplary, so he could handle it as he deepthroated the large length. Blaine lifted off Kurt's cock and rooted around in his bedside table, where he stored his condoms. He quickly found one and tossed it to Kurt. Defying the probable stereotype, Kurt rolled the protection onto his length and stroked it whilst waiting for Blaine to "hop on" as Puck or Sam would say.

Blaine stopped and lowered himself onto Kurt's cock. His virginal ass was not prepared, but Blaine wasn't going waste any time with the stretching and prepping involved in ensuring a painless fuck. He could handle a bit of pain, and he was sure that it would shortly be replaced with intense pleasure. He was correct.

The shorter boy impaled himself onto Kurt's length and sighed in ecstasy. Blaine was in utter heaven. His virginity was being taken by his best friend and a huge cock. Blaine always wondered if he would top or bottom during his first time, but he was sure that he would bottom. He just wasn't the domineering type. Kurt, however, was.

"Oh fucking hell, Blaine. Ride my huge cock like a bitch!" Kurt thrust in time with Blaine's bouncing, and they had soon worked out a rhythm that kept both boys feeling their optimum amount of pleasure. Blaine's tight ass clenched around Kurt's cock, which made the alabaster skinned boy moan with pure pleasure. Kurt's manhood continued to slam against Blaine's prostate, sending shockwaves of the best feeling through Blaine's system, causing his to bite his lip and tense so he didn't end the experience early.

Blaine stood on the bed and jumped off straight away. Kurt got his drift and stood too, his erection slowing his down. Blaine bent over, so his hands were planted on the bed. Kurt took his place behind him and rammed his dick into his best friend again. Blaine preferred this position. He didn't have to do much of the work, and it felt better. Kurt just slammed and slammed again, his balls slapping against Blaine's bare skin. Kurt leaned over and planting gentle kisses against Blaine's back, providing a huge contrast to the forceful fucking that was taking place. Kurt fucked the hell out of Blaine's ass until the other boy was screaming that he needed to climax. Kurt pulled out and turned Blaine around, sinking to his knees. He quickly wrapped his mouth around Blaine's cock, hands squeezing his ass. Blaine's knees buckled and he came violently into Kurt's mouth. Kurt swallowed it like a professional and Blaine allowed himself to be penetrated anally once again. Kurt blasted his ass until he felt the intense vibration building. With one last powerful trust, Kurt exploded into the condom. He collapsed on top of Blaine and they both lay there, panting.

"That was fucking amazing." Blaine remarked as they just held each other. There was nothing romantic about it, but they'd done everything now, so it felt right to be touching one another. Kurt sat, nodding, thinking about his other conquests. If they were like Blaine, he was in for a fantastic road of slutting it up with the hot guys in his life.

He was ready for the hoe life.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know. Half of you are probably outraged that I've started another story, and half of you are probably thanking me for more porn ;)**

**Anyway, I've had this in my head all weekend, and needed to write this. I have a list of 23 guys in the show to get through, and I'm thinking of doing a sequel where it enters the land of Crossovers...into Pretty Little Liars, The Vampire Diaries, Awkward, Hunger Games and Percy Jackson...if this story is well received obviously. So...FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, REVIEW! **

**Also, remember to check out my new community of fabulous Glee stories. ;)**


	2. Noah in the Locker Room

Chapter 2- Noah Puckerman

* * *

As the school stud, Kurt figured that Puckerman would be up for anything, even if it was with a guy. He had seen Noah in the locker room, exposed, and the manhood that the Jewish boy possessed oh so proudly made Kurt want to faint. Noah had amazing arms and abs to die for, so Kurt would be in heaven if he actually got to have his way with the buff male. After his rather amazing romp with Blaine, Kurt was hungry for more sexual action, and he knew that the resident McKinley sex shark would not pass up an opportunity for a good fuck.

As Kurt had a free period thanks to a mystery cancellation of Glee Club practice, he knew that one Noah Puckerman could be found in the locker room, working on his guns. And that's exactly where he found him. Noah had the dumbbells in his hands, lifting them vigorously. From the strained expression on his face, it appeared to be causing him great discomfort. Maybe he had picked the weight class above what he was used to lifting. Kurt didn't have a clue about working out, so he wasn't about to venture a guess as to why Noah was struggling. Kurt coughed loudly, and Noah almost dropped the weights due to shock.

"I never thought I'd see _you_ in here, Princess." Noah smirked. It was true. Kurt avoided the locker room as much as he could. The room was filled with bad memories and all that jazz.

"Well I never thought I'd see the mighty Noah Puckerman struggling with a weight to lift." Kurt retorted quickly, large amounts of sass flowing from his mouth.

"You will pretend that you never saw anything." Noah said confidently, putting the weight down onto the bench.

"How do you know that I won't squeal and tell everybody about your weakness? About how you were beaten by an inanimate object…" Kurt trailed off, knowing that he'd done enough.

"I need to keep my rep as badass of McKinley, okay? Without it, I'm nothing. Just don't say anything to anybody, please, Kurt." Noah pleaded.

"Is that Noah Puckerman _begging_ for me to keep his secret? What will I get out of this?" Kurt bit his lip flirtatiously, hoping Noah would catch his drift.

"I'll make it worth your while, I swear." Noah smiled. Kurt prowled towards him. He leaned on the Jewish boy's chest and stared up at him.

"In that case, I might just be able to keep quiet about all this…"

Noah pondered this interesting development. He knew he wasn't gay, but he wasn't entirely straight either. He wouldn't really be opposed to a bit of cock if it came his way, to be honest. And Kurt Hummel was one beautiful specimen, whichever sexuality you were oriented towards. Even completely heterosexual guys could appreciate the beauty of Kurt. His ass was quite a tease if Noah was being completely honest, which he was, and he wouldn't mind tapping it. It _was_ sex, after all.

Noah seized his chance and attacked Kurt's lips with his own. They were incredibly soft and – NO. This was NOT how Noah Puckerman talked about sex. He really needed to concentrate on showing Kurt how much of a good time he could have. It was only then when a thought entered his mind.

Hadn't Princess once said that he didn't want meaningless sex without a relationship? Had he turned into a whore like Noah now? If so, good on him, as the whore life was one that was full of pleasure and no commitment. It was great.

Kurt kissed him back just as eagerly. The slender boy's hands snaked around Noah's neck and pulled him closer, enjoying the feeling of their tongues battling against one another for control. Noah really _was_ a great kisser. Santana wasn't lying about that. Kurt knew she wasn't lying about his cock, because Kurt had seen it. Noah wasn't one to hide his manhood, and he shouldn't, because it was something to be insanely proud of. Noah bit on Kurt's lower lip, and Kurt shuddered. It sent a maelstrom of positive energy through him, helping him to jump and wrap his legs around Noah's waist. Noah held Kurt up by his ass, squeezing it enthusiastically. Kurt's ass was so sexy.

Noah backed up and his back slammed violently against the locker. Kurt jutted his crotch towards Noah, creating that delicious friction that they both craved oh so much. Noah dropped Kurt, so he was left standing, and began to palm at his crotch. Kurt gyrated against Noah's hand and began to reciprocate the gesture onto Noah's large crotch. Kurt could feel the huge length against his hand, and didn't want to waste any more time without it in one of his orifices. He ripped away from Noah's grasp and dropped to his knees, thankful he didn't wear any designer jeans today. He unbuckled Noah's own jeans, and saw the large bulge in his boxers. The boxers were fitted to his body, which just made him look even hotter. Kurt shrugged them down and was presented with the monster cock that Noah was so eager to show off to everyone. Now he could truly appreciate what Santana meant by: "_When you're on your knees in front of it, it looks even bigger, and it'll probably hit you in the face if you're not careful." _It _did_ look much bigger when it was staring you in the face. It probably had its own zip code.

Kurt darted his tongue out and licked the sensitive head, which made Noah moan deliciously. Kurt loved the sound of the moaning. He was also a little turned on by the fact that Noah was circumcised. Blaine hadn't been, but he guessed that he preferred them this way. Kurt was keen to pounce onto the manhood, putting it as far in as possible before he began to choke. Kurt wasn't far from reaching Noah's neatly trimmed pubic hair, and Noah wanted to make sure he got there. Easing Kurt further onto the cock so he reached the base, and eventually, the two succeeded.

"Fuck, Kurt, you're the first person ever who's been able to do that." Noah moaned, letting Kurt off his cock. Kurt didn't even pant. There were no tears, which there were with Santana. Kurt took it…well…like a man.

"I am a fabulous man of _many _talents." Kurt purred and pulled his own pants and boxers down, revealing his own erect penis.

"Wow, Kurt, I knew you were hiding _something_ in those skinny jeans. I'm impressed. You almost beat Puckzilla." Noah remarked, nodding, impressed.

"Well, you'll find out just how impressive my cock is…when I fuck you."

Noah gaped.

"No, no, no, Princess. The only thing that goes up my ass is my underwear when I decide to wear any at all. No cock is going up my hole." Noah protested fiercely. Kurt nodded in acceptance.

"Fine, okay, you win. I enjoyed being fucked anyway. Just hurry up and suck my cock, Noah." Kurt urged, feeling his cock deflate slightly.

"Now that I can do." Noah sauntered over to Kurt and dropped to his knees, just as Kurt had done previously. Noah had never sucked a cock before, but he just figured that he would do what girls had done to him. He fondled Kurt's testicles and managed to fit Kurt's whole cock inside his mouth, an impressive feat considering the length and width of the member.

Kurt began to face-fuck Noah and, surprisingly, Noah didn't react negatively. He seemed to be enjoying it. He used his tongue in all the right ways before Kurt spilled his seed down Noah's throat. Noah swallowed every last drop of it with no complaints. Kurt recovered from his orgasm and ran his hands down Noah's ripped body, tracing the indentations made by his abs.

"Turn around." Noah growled hungrily.

Kurt complied obediently and bent over, giving Noah full access to his ass. Noah smacked it once for good measure, leaving his mark in the form of a large handprint on the smooth pale skin. Noah ran to his jeans and extracted a condom from the back pocket. He always kept a spare condom in case he got some action with a Cheerio in the janitorial closet or somewhere else, like the bleachers. He did not expect to be about to fuck Kurt Hummel in the boys' locker room. He rolled the condom onto his cock and smirked. Noah did not hesitate in shoving his monster into Kurt's ass. When Kurt had fucked Blaine, Kurt had topped, making Noah the first cock to enter his ass. And what a cock it was! Huge, thick and taking no prisoners, Noah's cock rammed all the way into Kurt's ass.

Kurt, being a master of pain, didn't even wince. The cock basically ripped his ass open, and there was no reaction from Kurt, apart from the moan of pleasure that was elicited from the countertenor.

"Kurt, fucking fuck, you're so tight baby." Noah sighed whilst pounding Kurt from behind.

_Baby? _Wait, what? _The _Noah Puckerman was calling _him_, _Kurt Hummel_, baby?! That was some weird shit.

"Kurt, you're so good! I'm gonna come right now!" Noah warned, and seconds afterwards, he came inside the condom. He pulled out and threw the used condom away for the janitors to find in the trash.

Noah kissed Kurt on the mouth one final time as they redressed. Noah picked up the previously discarded weights. Kurt adjusted his hair and sashayed out of the locker room, regaining his sassy stride as he was given strange looks by the rest of the school who were not used to Kurt Hummel being in the locker room when he didn't need to be.

Kurt thought about what he'd just done. He had successfully seduced Noah Puckerman, the self-proclaimed 'King of Pussy'. Kurt thought that such vulgarity was only made for compensation, but now he could see why all of the girls adored him and his cock. His ass burned at the thought of the monster cock being buried ten inches deep inside it. Kurt smiled at the recent memory and gripped his messenger bag strap a little more tightly as he walked. He would not be averse to doing such things with Noah Puckerman again. He quite enjoyed himself.

As did Noah. The muscled teen smirked to himself as some of the other jocks came in from their running, including Sam. Sam frowned at him, but he waved him away. He had just fucked Kurt Hummel, and truthfully, it was the best fuck of his life. Move over, Santana, there's another whore on the rise. Kurt Hummel. Noah presumed that he would make his way through the entire attractive male population at McKinley. He eyed Sam with an evil smirk. _Have fun with him, Sammy, _he thought to himself before going to take a shower.

* * *

**Author's Note: So here's a Puckurt chapter for you all. Next chapter will, as you probably guessed, be Sam. I love writing Hevans smut, so it might be up tonight. :) I'm deliberating whether to do a Kurt/Dave chapter. I despise Kurtofsky, but I suppose it's just smut, not a relationship. Tell me what you think. At the moment, I don't plan to write it. If I get some reviews saying that people want it, I'll write it. I don't mind. :)**


	3. Sam in the Library

Chapter 3- Sam in the Library

* * *

After his recent escapades with Noah, Kurt was more than hungry for some more jock action. He surveyed his options wisely, but all along he knew which one he wanted next…

Sammy Evans.

Kurt had taken a liking to Sam ever since he first showed his beautiful face at McKinley. Those green eyes, that flawless body, that large mouth which Kurt could think of some very risqué jobs for. That hauntingly gorgeous smile that he saw in his mind after it had been presented to him. Most of all what he liked about Sam was the fact that he was kind. Sam was a gentleman. Generous, sophisticated and charming, Sam had it all. The physical beauty was just an added bonus. The emotional depth made him all the more attractive. He was respectful to everybody he did anything with, and that's exactly what Kurt wanted now. After his vulgar, wild times with Blaine and Noah, Kurt was ready for an injection of passion, and that's why he selected Sam as his next conquest.

Kurt was one hundred percent sure of where he would find Sam. Not in the locker room, where he had gone when he had sought the boy on previous occasions. Not the choir room. The library. Sam was majorly dyslexic, and Kurt had often found the boy doing an extra workload just to keep up with the pace of the rest of his class. Kurt had helped him as often as possible, but a lot of the time Sam politely refused his help, wanting his success to be fully his own. Kurt thought that was just adorable, and Sam gained more brownie points on the Kurt Hummel Scale of Approval.

Kurt delved into the library, feeling the glare of the librarian on his back. She still hadn't recovered from when himself, Brittany, Artie Mercedes and Tina performed _U Can't Touch This_and disrupted the quietness of the room. After what Kurt was planning to do with Sam, she was going to hate him even more…

He easily found Sam. He was in the History section. Sam _loved_ History and mythology. He was a total Greek Mythology nerd. Sam looked up as he saw the diva coming and smiled.

Sam knew all about what had happened between Kurt and Puck. He was there, watching them, and he even got off to it. Sam was bisexual, and the chance to watch a live show of two extremely hot males get it on was something he was not about to miss.

"Hey, Kurt." Sam winked knowingly as Kurt sat opposite him.

"Why, hello Sam. I was wondering if I could interest you with a little…proposition." Kurt purred. Sam felt his pants tighten considerably.

"If it's about the same thing as you asked Puck, then I'm all in." Sam blurted. That was his leverage in case Kurt refused when he suggested it and he'd gone and wasted it. If Kurt didn't want it now…

"How?" Kurt questioned. He was smirking, knowing that he and Noah had put on a damn good show for anyone to see, but he wanted to know why his ninja powers weren't working.

"I was leaving the locker room when I saw you two. I was going to go back outside and run some more but then I got hard, and I needed to stay and watch what would happen. You two make a hot couple, Kurt. I'm not ashamed to say that I got off to it. You two were…something else. Ever since that day, I've wanted to fuck you, Kurt. And I don't care where, when or who sees it, and I need you." Sam was holding Kurt's hands now, and Kurt was as hard as a rock. Kurt stood up, breaking the contact and flitted over to where Sam was sitting and stood behind him. He leaned over and whispered into the jock's ear.

"Meet me in the Theatre section in one minute. I'll be waiting for you…" Kurt moaned. Sam's eyes were already wide. He had noticed Kurt's conspicuous boner as he walked over to him, and licked his lips when he left. Sam blinked and started to count in his head. He got to thirty five and lost all hope of getting to sixty. He stood up very aggressively and knocked his chair onto the floor. He completely abandoned his belongings and stalked over to the Theatre section. Kurt was there, shoes and socks already off, and pants unbuttoned, smirking.

"I knew you wouldn't get to sixty." He said matter-of-factly. Sam just gawped. He strode forward and kissed Kurt with the passion of one hundred Romeos. He kissed him like he needed him. He kissed him like he loved me. Did he love him? No, but that's how hot Kurt was. To be with him was to be in love. Kurt trailed a soft hand up his jawline and grasped his hair that was at the back of his head tightly, but not so it hurt him. Kurt deftly shoved both of hands up Sam's shirt, feeling his hard earned abs and pectorals. He moaned at the feel of them, and Sam felt Kurt's erection press against him. The feel of the other boy's cock made Sam hornier and hungrier for Kurt. Kurt tugged at Sam's shirt, a hint that he should remove it. Sam complied and discarded it, throwing it to the end of the aisle. Kurt planted his face in the crook between Sam's pectorals, inhaling the masculine scent that emanated from Sam. Kurt nibbled gently down Sam's body before he reached the waistband of his jeans.

Kurt fiddled with the button and zipper before tugging Sam's pants so they were around his ankles. The slender teen took a moment to appreciate the fine sight of Sam's bulge. Kurt ran a hand up Sam's inner thigh and cupped his package. He only touched it slightly, but Sam's member jumped to attention, reacting to the ghost of Kurt's hand. Kurt bit his lip and stared up at Sam. Sam almost came right there and then.

Nobody else knew this apart from Sam, but the blonde jock really liked when somebody made eye contact with him when they were attending to his cock. It _really_ turned him on. It took everything Sam had not to climax at that exact moment. Seeing Kurt so…unrefined and wild made Sam happy. Kurt was usually so by the book that everything in his life was so routine. Witnessing such a wild, raunchy act made Sam smile.

Kurt chuckled and attached his teeth to the top of Sam's boxers, pulling them down slowly, seeing the cock spring to life and reach its full, impressive, length. Kurt pondered for a just second: _Why do all the guys in my life have such huge fucking cocks? Not that I'm complaining, of course… _

"Fuck, Sam. I think you're bigger than Noah!" Kurt remarked, surprised. He wasn't sure it got any bigger than that of Noah Puckerman. Thoughts of Noah aside, Kurt concentrated on pleasuring Sam. He recreated what he did with Noah's cock and tentatively licked the head, before circling his tongue around the sensitive tip, making Sam make some really fucking hot sounds. Sam placed both of his hands on the back of Kurt's head, slowly pushing it onto his cock. Soon enough, all of Sam's cock was covered by Kurt's mouth, and Sam's pubic hair was tickling his nose. The hair was more wild and untamed than Noah's, but not completely out of hand.

"Oh, Christ, Kurt, that feels so fucking amazing." Sam commented. Kurt couldn't respond, as he had a mouthful of Sam's cock and didn't want to remove the manhood from his orifice. Sam felt the warmth cling to his member and relished the pleasure that flooded through him. He couldn't help the way he was feeling. It was so fucking nice. Then he remembered how Kurt must have been feeling, being stuck deepthroating a monster cock. He glanced down at the boy whose eyes were watering madly.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Kurt." Sam said shortly. Kurt glared at him.

"Did I tell you to remove your wonderful cock? I don't believe I did. Anyway, it's out now. But I want it in my ass as soon as possible, Mister. And really give it to me. You saw how Noah did it. I want it like that, but _harder_." Kurt said, lust going to his head.

As soon as the word 'harder' escaped from Kurt's impeccable lips, Sam started to find it hard to breathe. He could not wait to be inside Kurt, so he stripped him very quickly. It was surprising how quickly he managed to remove his skinny jeans that were seemingly grafted to his skin.

Kurt backed up into Sam's large erection and Sam took the hint. Before he could ram his cock into Kurt's ass, he stopped.

"Wait, what about protection?"

"I trust you. And there's no time! Just drill me, right now Sam Evans!" Kurt urged, and Sam's wasn't about to argue with a diva/time bomb.

He quickly shoved half of his cock into Kurt's ass, expecting Kurt to mewl in pain or something, but Kurt took it well. Very well, in fact.

"More." Kurt commanded and Sam yet again complied with his demand. Sam inserted the rest of his manhood and Kurt sighed with pleasure.

"Fuck Sam!"

Sam started to move at this point, wanting the pleasure he was feeling to heighten. And that it did. Sam slammed into Kurt numerous times and had to wrap his hand around Kurt's mouth to stop him from screaming loudly and alerting the rest of the school to their position.

"I can't take much more of this." Sam warned, asking Kurt if he should pull out. Kurt refused to let him though, wanting to feel Sam come inside of him. Sam nodded briskly and felt his orgasm build in the pit of his stomach. With a long, quiet moan Sam came, hard and fast. The thick ropes of semen shot into Kurt's ass and Sam pulled out with a contented sigh. Kurt turned and saw the remaining semen left on Sam's dick and began to suck it again, using that talented mouth of his to remove it. He licked his lips afterwards. Suddenly, Sam dropped to his knees, boner deflated and began to tend to Kurt's own erection. Sam's large mouth wrapped around Kurt's cock, and Kurt revelled in the feeling of his cock being attacked with the warm feeling of Sam's mouth.

Sam pulled away momentarily and looked at Kurt.

"Fuck it." Sam commanded and Kurt nodded.

Gaining momentum, Kurt fucked Sam's mouth until he was ready for his crescendo. Feeling it the same way Sam did, Kurt pulled out and aimed his load into Sam's mouth. The large load filled the blonde's eager orifice. He swallowed it all with ease and gave Kurt a kiss, the same passion from before being injected into the contact. They were still stark naked, and they were in no position to change that fact.

They made out for another fifteen minutes until realised that he had to go. They both redressed and sorted themselves out. Kurt left first, "accidentally" dropping his shoe on the floor. He bent over to pick it up, and looked back evilly at Sam. Sam almost came for the second time at the sight of Kurt's ass. It was so tight and warm that Sam couldn't imagine life without his huge cock inside Kurt Hummel's ass every day.

Kurt made his way to French, where he would spend the hour telling Azimio Adams about his raunchy escapades with Sam, confident that the boy was unable to speak even the simplest sentences in French, never mind comprehend the essence of what story Kurt was talking about, never mind the complex French vocabulary he was using as a result of him being completely fluent in the foreign language.

* * *

**Author's Note: Three chapters uploaded already! I really like writing these Kurt/Guys oneshots. They're really fun, and I'm proud of them. Also, I still need the verdict on the Kurt/Dave chapter. I'm on the fence, but leaning more towards 'No'. If enough of you want it, then I'll write it. If not, I won't bother. I still have 19 guys for Kurt to fuck. I removed Finn from my original list, believing it inappropriate. They wouldn't have been brothers, but considering the nature of the situation and the events of 5x03, I didn't feel fully comfortable writing it. **


	4. Mike in the Dance Studio

Chapter 4- Mike in the Dance Studio

* * *

If you paid particular attention to one Kurt Hummel during booty camp sessions, you would see him drooling over the finesse and gracefulness of Mike Chang. His perfect abs, his bubble butt and the way his limbs moved around so effortlessly that he created his own art form. Kurt often admired the dance from afar prior to the beginning of booty camp whenever he stretched or pulled different ballet poses to warm himself up.

After his recent sexual adventures with some of the finest cock around, Kurt could not wait to see what sex with a dancer would be like. Dancers were often bendy and very adventurous. Kurt liked to dance and was quite skilled at it, but he was nowhere near the standard of Mike.

So Kurt took it upon himself to satisfy his curiosity about dancers. It was lunchtime at McKinley, and Kurt knew where Mike would be. He was unattached from Tina now, so he would be diligently practising his dance steps until he got every single one down to perfection and so he would never ever make a mistake. That was just the type of dancer Mike was. Kurt found himself wondering if Mike would like to take a little break from his practise to cure Kurt's raving questions about his sexual prowess.

Kurt sneaked around the corner until he spotted the Asian dancer in the studio. He was flawlessly performing some elaborate routine which looked nothing like anything the Glee Club would ever perform. It was probably for his own fun, or possibly for an audition tape for Joffrey Ballet. Whatever it is, Kurt was immensely enjoying it. It was just after that moment when things were turned up a level. Mike seemed to be getting a little hot in his tight shirt, so he deftly removed it. Kurt gawped at seeing the boy's abs for the second time in his life. Kurt chuckled to himself as he slowly approached the studio. Mike had just completed his series of arabesques when he saw the slender teen leaning on the doorframe. Mike ushered Kurt inside the studio welcomingly, genuinely smiling at the sight of him. Mike liked Kurt. He thought he was hilarious and gorgeous and didn't get nearly enough credit for his immense talent. Mike thought that Kurt was a better singer than Rachel and Mr Schuester was completely deaf for not noticing what an amazing range Kurt had and the boy certainly knew how to utilise it effectively.

"So, what can I do you for, Kurt?" Mike asked generally.

"You can do me for nothing. Just for fun…" Kurt trailed off, winking seductively at the Asian boy. Mike nodded, smiling, getting the very conspicuous drift.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." Mike said truthfully, running a large hand up Kurt's arm, making the pale boy shiver. Kurt leaned into Mike, feeling his abs and biting his lip, trying to not make it obvious how hard he was. Kurt's skinny jeans were the tightest things since his asshole so that wasn't easy to hide. Mike noticed and licked his lips.

"I see somebody's eager." He pointed out, rather unhelpfully. Kurt just wrapped his arms around Mike's neck. Mike did the same thing as Noah had done days ago and picked him up by his ass, holding him, whilst slowly grinding their crotches together, creating that beautiful friction that both so desperately craved. Mike backtracked until he slammed into the wall, the kissing becoming more passionate and animalistic. The rushed affection only heightened their desire for each other. Kurt was stood vertically again, and he clawed at Mike's pectorals, needing something to grab onto. Kurt broke the contract and began to flick his tongue at Mike's nipples, feeling the boy shiver and hearing that musical moan that sounded from his mouth. Mike held Kurt's head against his warm body as Kurt began to suck on Mike's nipples, the latter enjoying the feeling of pleasure delivered to him by Kurt.

Kurt slowly began to work his way down Mike's torso, licking every part of bare skin that he could find. Eventually he reached the waistband of Mike's dancing joggers, and Kurt eagerly awaited the large cock he knew was waiting for him under the clothing. Mike's boner was very prominent now. Kurt liked the look of what he saw from the tent in the other boy's pants. His mouth watering, Kurt shimmied down Mike's body, ghosting his fingertips down Mike's abs, leaving the other boy wanting Kurt to touch him more. The diva dragged Mike's pants down and revelled in the fact that Mike was going commando today. The extraordinary sight of Mike Chang's cock made explosions go off inside Kurt's head. He was surprised at the thickness of it and wanted it in his mouth and ass so badly. His mouth enveloped the large member. Mike softened his knees a little so he could forcefully thrust into Kurt's mouth, which could take every single slam with ease. He'd had Puck and Sam in his mouth and Mike's cock was just another welcome sex organ that Kurt would gladly take into his mouth and attend to. Kurt took Mike's balls in his mouth after removing his mouth from the cock. Mike grasped the sides of Kurt's head, keeping him in the same position. Something told Kurt that Mike wouldn't last long. He was right.

As soon as Kurt put Mike's cock back in his mouth, Mike's knees buckled under the intense pressure of his crescendo like orgasm and said Kurt's name in a breathy moan. Mike's semen splattered into Kurt's awaiting mouth. The burst of pleasure sailed down Kurt's throat with ease. Mike panted for a second whilst the boy down by his crotch smiled up at him.

"Kurt, I don't think I have it in me to fuck you after that wonderful blowjob." Mike remarked, a small smile playing on his tender, beautiful face.

"Why, Mike, that's perfectly fine. I have a cock too. And you have a very lovely ass. I believe this can work…" Kurt smirked, and pulled down his pants. Mike was surprising at the ease of which removed his extremely tight skinny jeans. Kurt whipped out his rather superior penis and held Mike closely in a passionate embrace. Mike voluntarily turned around and backed up into Kurt's crotch, getting the fashion diva harder than he previously was. Mike wasted no time in grasping Kurt's cock and putting it at the entrance to his asshole, without preparation. Mike was exactly like Blaine. They both did not require any form of preparation. Kurt smiled and slammed into Mike and hit his prostate powerfully. Mike had never felt anything like it in his life. It was miles better than an orgasm! He moaned hotly and bit his lip. There was no pain, just pure pleasure.

"Oh My Gaga, Mike you're so fucking tight, my cock feels so good buried in your tight little ass." Kurt sighed, having forgotten the feeling of having his cock in an asshole so tight. He had been fucked by Noah and Sam, but had fucked Blaine, whose ass was very tight, but he had nothing on Mike. Kurt winced at the thought of how much pain Mike would've gone through. A result of his eagerness. Kurt banged Mike until he felt his own orgasm prominently rising in intensity. Kurt hadn't even enough time to pull out before his climax came. His sperm shot out of his cock straight into Mike's bubble butt. Kurt slowly retracted his cock and stared at Mike, whose eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"Wow. That was amazing. We need to do this again." Mike said insistently. Kurt just nodded, laughing. Mike put a finger in the air and pulled Kurt towards him by his ass, licking the excess semen off Kurt's manhood, swallowing it and savouring the taste.

"Damn, you taste good, Kurt." Mike commented vulgarly. Kurt cuffed him upside the head and flicked one of the Asian boy's nipples, erecting it.

"I'm going to get out here before I feel the urge to pounce on you again. Until next time, Mike. Don't make it too soon." Kurt winked and the left the dance studio, leaving a flustered Mike to continue with his routine half-heartedly, and with the image in his mind of Kurt Hummel fucking him. The way every guy should be.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a little later than usual, but it's here. REVIEW :) x**


	5. Matt in the Bathroom

Chapter 5- Matt in the Bathroom

* * *

Over the course of the lifespan of New Directions, Kurt had seen everybody get slushied, apart from Brittany (because who could ever harm sweet Brittany Pierce) and Matt. That was, at least, until a rather strange slushy encounter that changed the way that Kurt Hummel looked at one Matt Rutherford.

Matt was the quiet one in Glee. Even Mike was like Rachel compared to him. But Rick Nelson had been adamant to push Kurt into a locker because he wore a corset to school and then slushy him. Kurt stood there, unspeaking, just revelling in the fact that he would have to change clothes for the third time that week. He had not expected his knight in shining armour to come from the silent dancer.

"Hey, Nelson, do not do that to Kurt again or else you will find out just how hard my fist feels against your face." Matt raged, a quiet anger building in his low, often unheard voice.

"Screw you, Rutherford. Go fuck Hummel in a closet." Rick spat viciously before taking another slushy from one of his cronies and tossing it in Matt's face, splattering the boy with grape flavoured syrup. If only Rick had known that he had predicted the near future. He had gotten the action correct with his insult just not the location.

Matt stood there, taking in the full effect of his first slushy. The liquid dripped from his face. Kurt smiled apologetically and took his hand, leading him towards the secret, uninhabited boys' bathroom.

"You didn't have to do that, Matt. I can handle them. You don't need to hurt yourself to protect me." Kurt remarked, wiping the slushy from Matt's eyes.

"I hate it. I'm sick to death of them treating you like a piece of shit. It's fucking wrong and it needs to be stopped." Matt spat angrily.

"But they won't stop because you say so. Honestly, just don't worry."

"If you say so."

"I do."

They sat together in an awkward silence, Kurt attending to Matt's slushy strained face and clothes. Matt wasn't expecting to be slushied, so he hadn't brought a spare change of clothes. Incidentally, this worked out rather well for Kurt.

"Take your shirt off. I need to dry your body." _And suck your nipples_, Kurt wanted to add at the end, but cleaning to boy was prioritised before potentially getting him dirty again. If Matt complied, that is, and judging by the amount of supposedly straight guys trying to get with him, Kurt thought that was rather likely.

Matt nodded and whipped off his shirt. Saliva pooled in Kurt's mouth as he saw the delicious set of abs Matt possessed. He was a break dancer, after all. It was only to be expected. Kurt had heard about Noah and Matt having a threesome with April Rhodes and, after consulting with her about it, she said she preferred Matt being close to her, as Noah just wanted to pleasure himself but Matt wanted to pleasure her. Kurt had giggled nervously back then, being the innocent virginal boy he was, throwing up on Miss Pillsbury's shoes and calling her Bambi. Good times, good times.

Kurt crept towards the waiting boy and feigned tripping over. Kurt 'landed' in Matt's lap and stained his jeans with even more slushy than before. Looking deeply into his eyes, Kurt smiled.

"Looks like we're going to have to take these off too…" Kurt said, pouting in that way which made all the other boys go crazy. At first, Kurt thought Matt wasn't interested but, after feeling the boy's erection poke against his stomach, he had to rethink.

"Can you please help me in removing them, Kurtie? There's something waiting for you underneath." Matt said smoothly. Wow, Kurt was impressed. The guy could banter.

"I certainly can, Mr Rutherford." Kurt chuckled and dragged Matt's jeans down to his ankles. Kurt's gaze returned to his crotch and he was mightily impressed.

_Yep. It's definitely a Lima thing. Everybody is so well endowed! _

The bulge was so conspicuous it may as well have had a sign that said "Shelter from rain under here." It was just that big. It was perhaps shorter than Noah's and Sam's, but a considerable amount thicker than both of them. Kurt was going to have fun with Matt Rutherford, he could already tell. He could almost feel the monster cock deep inside him, ripping him apart, breaking him. He could not wait.

Matt palmed himself quickly before Kurt slapped his hand away.

"I believe that's my job. After all, you did stick up for before, you big strong man." Kurt said, replicating some very cliché sex scene in a really bad pornography movie.

Matt winked at him from above and Kurt removed Matt's boxers by pulling them down to where his jeans were. The monster sprung free from its confining cage and Kurt licked his lips. Staring at Matt's cock and glancing up to his face (in case he liked that like Sam did, as the blonde boy confessed to him afterwards) and smirking in a way that made all of Matt's nerves ignite with a burning flame of desire. Matt was about to say something when his cock became engulfed by Kurt's rather talented mouth, and those delicious lips were working hard to pleasure Matt.

"God dammit, Kurt Hummel. Has anyone ever told you how fucking amazing you are at sucking cock?" Matt looked down at the countertenor.

"Why yes they have. Do you agree?" Kurt winked.

"Fuck yes. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Let me know when you're about to come and I'll replace my mouth with my ass." Kurt said and that sentence right there was almost enough to make Matt climax before even penetrated Kurt's beautiful ass.

Matt nodded and fucked Kurt's mouth, which the pale boy seemed to enjoy. Matt continued his actions until he could feel the faint pang of pleasure in his gut. He pulled out, causing Kurt to pout adorably up at him before nodded, signalling his impending release. Kurt stuck his hand in his back pocket (Matt was inwardly protesting as to why Kurt had any clothes on at all) and fished out a condom, a large, for Matt to wear. Matt tore open the packet and impatiently rolled it onto his leaking cock. He helped Kurt out of his skinny jeans and boxers and licked his large lips when he saw the cock Kurt had been so sneakily hiding from the world. Matt figured Kurt was well endowed, but he'd also flitted around the locker room so gracefully, nobody could confirm. Not that Matt was being a pervert and looking, that is.

Anyway, Kurt whipped of his shirt, revealing his toned body, the pale skin looking ready to mark with territorial bruises. If only there was time, Matt thought to himself before experimentally slapping Kurt's ass. This wasn't Matt's first time being sexually involved with a guy. He had experimented partially with Mike during their curious years, but had only fingered the Asian boy. Mike had seemed to enjoy it, but it took time, and time was not something Matt's cock could handle. Kurt decided to shake things up a bit from his usual sexual encounters where he just bent over and let the other guys fuck them with their manhood. He knew Matt was strong, so he snaked his arms around his neck and jumped, wrapping his legs around the bulky boy's waist. Matt only had to use one arm to support Kurt, so he used his free hand to position his cock and Kurt's entrance. Kurt smirked and lowered himself down a little, feeling the sensation of having Matt's extremely large cock plunging deeply into his ass. Kurt impaled himself on the jock's member, eliciting a sexual moan from both pleasured boys.

Matt bit his lip and tensed his cock when he realised that he would not last long in Kurt's tight ass, especially not with Kurt's walls clenching around his cock in a way that made masturbation feel like being stabbed with knives. Translation: Kurt Hummel was a good fuck. Kurt was doing all of the work by bouncing attractively up and down Matt's body. Matt held Kurt up by just his ass cheeks now, spreading them further apart as he did. Kurt's hands were now free to explore Matt's naked body. Kurt nibbled on Matt's nipple and swirled his tongue teasingly around the tip. Kurt's hands grabbed onto Matt's pectorals and his nails dug in fiercely as he reached his conclusion. His orgasm sprayed all over Matt's chest, and some reached his neck. Matt was trying to upwardly thrust deeper in Kurt's ass in time with the slender boy's bouncing. He managed to do so and maximised the pleasure of fucking Kurt before he tried to warn Kurt of his imminent climax.

"K-K-Kurt." Matt stuttered before his seed spilled into the condom, Kurt circling his hips to create a more pleasurable effect. Matt lifted Kurt off his cock and disposed of the condom in the bathroom bin. Their exercise had left them both sweating and forgetting about the slushy stains that invaded their bodies.

"Do you think we should just shower?" Matt suggested.

"I didn't bring a towel." Kurt shook his head.

"You can share mine. Actually, you can share the shower too, if you like." Matt said, more confident than before their encounter.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

They left the bathroom after redressing (Matt left his shirt off at Kurt's personal request) and did not realise that they weren't alone in that bathroom. They were also joined by a spy from Dalton Academy under the name of Sebastian Smythe, who had found their particular interaction rather erotic and had very silently got off to the sounds that they were making, particularly Kurt. Sebastian smirked to himself and made it his personal mission to fuck Kurt Hummel next. A glint of sheer determination appeared in his eyes as he remembered the sweet, delicious sounds that escaped from Kurt's mouth. Sebastian moaned to himself before leaving the bathroom without so much as a second to lose.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really am upset with the Glee writers for not writing Matt in much. He had TWO lines. TWO. Even Howard fucking Bamboo got more than he did! Anyway, Dijon Talton is fucking beautiful, and he and Kurt would have such erotic sex, so I wrote them. Deal. So you know that Sebastian is next, and I'm planning on the story events taking place in the same day, well like five minutes after Kurt's shower with Matt. Kurt is sex hungry, he won't refuse. But who will top? Find out next chapter. Review! **

**PS: Oh, I have officially decided to include Dave and Finn in this story by request of several readers. I am planning on not making Finn's chapters just a dirty smut scene. So, in honour of Cory, it will be slightly romantic but not completely loving, if you get me. Dave's will just be completely erotic and dirty. Because I reckon Max Adler has a big cock. Anyway...ahem. Like I said before, REVIEW!**


	6. Sebastian by the Showers

Chapter 6- Sebastian in the Shower

* * *

Sebastian Smythe was never one to waste any time where a good fuck was concerned, and judging solely by the noises some dude was making whilst fucking Kurt, Sebastian thought that it was safe to say that Kurt Hummel was a good fuck. He had sneaked into the locker room showers along with Kurt and the other guy who was pretty hot himself, and watched them shower together. It was so much more erotic than just listening to the attractive boys moan and groan about how pleasurable their experience was. Sebastian wasn't surprised to see Kurt's monster cock hanging between his legs. He always knew that his super skinny jeans were hiding something amazing. The other boy's cock was fairly large also. What went on in this school? Sebastian thought to himself, smirking. He peeked at the two boys whilst they hungrily stroked each other cocks as they showered. Like seriously? They had _just_ fucked. Sebastian supposed that it was a good thing that Kurt was so eager for cock, because he would soon be begging for Sebastian's.

Sebastian hid until they had finished and the other boy (Matt?) left the shower area and the locker room. Sebastian smiled to himself and decided it was high time he revealed himself. Kurt couldn't get mad at him for spying once he stated his intentions, could he? He'd have to show his cock so that Kurt couldn't resist sucking it.

Kurt had just wrapped his towel loosely around his lithe body and Sebastian decided to step out, exposing his hiding place to the countertenor.

"Fuck, Sebastian! You scared the shit out of me!" Kurt exclaimed, holding one hand over his chest. He took one long look at Sebastian, glanced down to his erection and back to his smirking face.

"How long have you been hiding there? What did you see?" Kurt thundered, looking angry. His eyes could not stop looking down to Sebastian's crotch, though, and Sebastian noticed this.

"Long enough to know that you're a pretty good fuck, Hummel. " Sebastian answered coolly.

"You got all that from what happened in the showers? That was nothing. Or were you also in the bathroom and decided to follow?" Kurt guessed correctly.

_Damn, _Sebastian thought_, Kurt was good. _

"That's irrelevant. All I know is that I want to fuck the living shit out of you and I want to fuck you now." Sebastian eyes glinted with lust.

"What makes you think I want to fuck you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. Sebastian fiddled with his zipper and dropped his pants. He enjoyed going commando. It saved a lot of time in situations like this one. His long, thick cock was revealed and Kurt's eyes bulged slightly and his tongue darted out to lick his lips in a poor attempt at subtlety.

"Your reaction tells me that you can't wait to be fucked by me. We may hate each other, but we're both hot gay guys who just want some action. We can't deny ourselves this chance." Sebastian muttered and sauntered forward to kiss Kurt, the heat in the room suddenly rising. Kurt felt the warmth of Sebastian's erection seep into his skin, burning his nerves and igniting his crotch area, causing him to drop his towel to allow his cock some room to spring free. His budding erection grew straight into Sebastian's waiting hand, and the smirking Warbler massaged the large organ, eliciting hot moans from Kurt. This just made Sebastian ever harder though, and he gyrated against Kurt's naked thigh until Kurt got the message: this cock needs some loving.

Hands on Sebastian's chest, Kurt slithered down so he was face to cock with the Warbler. Seeing Kurt down there was a huge turn on for Sebastian. He'd always had his sights set on Blaine but he hadn't realised until now that Kurt would've been a much better option. He was truly beautiful. Sebastian figured that Blaine was just textbook beautiful, whereas Kurt was pure and angelic. Sebastian thoughts were kindly interrupted by Kurt's mouth enveloping his manhood, causing him to bite his lip and grasp Kurt's hair. Kurt didn't even protest about keeping his hair intact. He was enjoying sucking Sebastian's cock more than he could say.

"Kurt, I'm gonna come…" Sebastian warned. Kurt licked a long, warm stripe up the underside of the cock and removed his mouth. Feeling the air rush to his member, Sebastian kissed Kurt again before making him swivel around so the countertenor had his back to him. Sebastian admired the beautiful, heavenly ass that awaited his pounding. He gently slapped it, causing Kurt to jerk forward slightly and press his ass against Sebastian's dick.

"Somebody's eager." Sebastian remarked, using his trademark smirk. Kurt didn't even have to turn around to know that he was.

"Stop being smirky and fuck the shit out of me." Kurt instructed, using his lower register to implement the tone of command. Sebastian gave a mock salute and teased Kurt's eager hole by swiping his dick up and down it. Kurt trembled slightly and sighed.

"Okay, I'm hurrying!" Sebastian snapped and slowly eased his huge length into the asshole. Kurt was not impressed with Sebastian's speed, so he hurried things up back forcing his ass further onto the cock, so it was impaling him. Kurt was used to having monster cocks buried in his ass by now, so this was nothing new. It didn't tear him apart, and it started to feel pleasant after a moment or two of adjusting. Kurt circled his hips, creating a wonderful, tense feeling around Sebastian's member. Sebastian pulled out slightly and forcefully slammed back in once more, his dominating side completely overwhelming him. He slapped Kurt's ass for good measure and resumed the brutish pounding that Kurt just loved. Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head as he backed Sebastian up into the locker, riding his dick the way he did Matt's. Kurt had a sudden thought about a threesome between him, Sebastian and Matt and that is what sent him over the edge.

"FUCK, SEB, I'M CLOSE!" Kurt warned moments before the paradise arrived. The semen splattered against Sebastian's abs and Sebastian smirked, still fucking Kurt's tight hole.

It wasn't long before Sebastian came too. Kurt wanted him to come inside his ass, and that he did. Kurt was bent over again, and he felt Sebastian's fluid fill his ass and drip out again. Kurt told Sebastian to clean him out, so Sebastian complied. His tongue darted out and lapped up his own juices, pleasuring Kurt's ass a little for good measure. Dressing themselves again, they stared at each other.

"Your dick tastes like Craigslist." Kurt sneered mockingly.

"And you still have gayface." Sebastian countered, but that ship had sailed, now they'd fucked, all tension has disappeared.

"So, until we meet again, Smythe." Kurt walked out of the room and waved shortly at the gawping Warbler, who watched his ass sway as he walked, bringing back the feeling of being buried inside it.

It was a good day for Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! Next chapter will be up when I finish it. Review! **


	7. Brody by the Ballet Bar

Chapter 7- Brody by the Ballet Bar

* * *

Whilst Kurt was having fun, he was also thinking very much about college. He undoubtedly wanted to go to a performing arts college, but was also thinking about fashion and design. His first college campus visit was to the historical, prestigious New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, NYADA for short. Kurt knew that this school was extremely difficult to get into, especially since he had heard that Carmen Tibideaux was handpicking her own class for Vocal Performance and Song Interpretation.

He wasn't nervous for the visit, although his application was due in a couple weeks; he was more excited than anything.

He reached the building in record time. He ended up taking a detour to a Broadway gift shop and picked up a tub of green face paint for his and Rachel's next _Wicked _themed sleepover. By the time he was supposed to enter the building, anticipation got the better of him. Adrenaline shot through him, and the intensity of it only heightened when he saw the tour guide.

Tall, beautiful and with arms bigger than Sam's, Kurt instantly swooned. He was leaning against the doorframe in a cliché "Curley's Wife" kind of way, with his chest pushed forward, blocking anybody from entering past him, so he could survey his potential classmates.

Kurt _had_ asked Rachel to accompany him, but she was too busy preparing for her audition number to visit the campus. She would just be surprised when she went because her "acceptance is inevitable once they hear the first note of the best rendition of _Don't Rain on my Parade_ since Barbra Streisand" and all that jazz. Ha, a Broadway joke is always funny.

Anyway, this guy started admitting the NYADA hopefuls. Kurt saw that Harmony girl fly past his waiting arm, not appreciating the beautiful sight before her. Kurt dawdled slowly, hoping to catch this guy's attention. There was like a 33.3% chance that he could have been gay, so why not? He was about to enter the rooms when he sighed, thinking this handsome charmer wouldn't notice him. That was, until, he felt a large, strong hand lightly touch his chest. He looked up into the dazzling blue eyes of this mysteriously attractive tour guide, and felt his crotch stir somewhat.

"Follow me, if you will." His voice was raspy, yet seductive. Like Santana's voice, but male. Kurt had no choice but to follow. One, because he didn't know where the hell the rest of the pack had gone off to and, two, because he wanted to follow this man wherever he went. Even if it meant walking into the GAP. That's how alluring he was to Kurt.

They entered a grand dance room with a long ballet bar stretched across the left wall. There were mirrors on two sides for dance preparation and ultimate maximisation of a dancer's potential.

"I'm Brody, by the way. Brody Weston." Brody introduced himself. Brody. The name spun around Kurt's head like a spinning top.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Hopeful NYADA graduate." They shook hands. Brody's hand was warm against Kurt's own, the contrast in textures creating definite tightness in both boys' pants. Neither one noticed the other's hardness, though, but concentrated on concealing their own.

"Do you do ballet?" The guy asked Kurt inquisitively.

"Oh, yes. I've been taking lessons since I was five." Kurt replied, smiling brightly.

"Show me what you can do. Maybe I can put a word in with Carmen and Cassie." Brody winked. Kurt flushed and looked surprised.

"Um…okay then." Kurt walked hesitantly to the ballet bar and started warming up. Then he demonstrated his prowess in his demi-plies and full plies. Kurt had his eyes closed and concentrated on breathing as knew that Brody was watching him. He heard a footstep as he completed a full plié and opened his eyes.

He saw Brody's face smiling at him, too close not to focus on. Kurt's eyes roamed down and saw Brody's bare chest, ripped abs and delicious pectorals. The button on Brody's jeans was popped open and Kurt could only imagine what was beneath them. Only he didn't have to imagine.

Brody placed his hands either side of Kurt on the ballet bar, trapping him in a web of sexual desire. Kurt's breath was short and uneven, as he was attempting to focus on not ravaging Brody with all of his brain.

"Kiss me." Brody whispered, and Kurt was in no position to decline. Kurt leant forward and kissed the hot tour guide and slipped his tongue inside Brody's mouth, feeling the warmth flood through him and travel straight to his crotch. His cock began to press against the constraining material of his jeans, as was Brody's.

"I see you waste no time in acquainting yourself with my appendage." Kurt remarked breathlessly as Brody grasped his crotch. Kurt sank forward into the large grip, enjoying it immensely. Brody removed his hand.

"Would you prefer it if I stopped?" Brody asked, smirking.

"Stop and I'll go and grab the cane I know Cassie July keeps in her office and stick it somewhere you'd usually shove a dick." Kurt warned, playfulness shimmering in his eyes. Brody rather enjoyed this role playing business, so he turned his back and Kurt and began to walk away.

"What are you going to do to me now?" Brody teased. Kurt whimpered to himself before retaking his dominant role.

He advanced on the older boy and grabbed his broad shoulder.

"I'm going to show you why you never turn your back on a Hummel, especially me." Kurt promised, and tugged at Brody's pants, before snaking his arms around Brody's waist and unbuttoning his pants. Pushing them down and seeing (to Kurt's delight), that Brody had gone commando; the younger boy pushed down on Brody's back and bent him over. Placing a forceful slap to Brody's bubble butt, Kurt removed his own clothes, until they were naked together.

"Man, if Cassie walked in here right now…" Brody trailed off, not even having to finish his sentence.

Kurt pondered.

"If Cassandra July walked in on a NYADA hopeful fucking one of her upperclassmen, I think she take a seat and get off to the sheer sexuality and raw animalistic tension that was unfolding. Have no fear, Brody. I've got this." Kurt winked, knowing Brody could see him in the mirror. The fact that Kurt and Brody could see themselves fucking was a huge turn on for both of them. Brody had often thought to himself how hot making a sex tape would be, knowing that others would be getting off to him showing off his junk was a thought that almost always resulted in him having to deflate an erection.

Kurt swiped his cock up and down Brody's entrance, enticing the older boy and eliciting a deep moan from him.

"Enough of this, Kurt. Please. I need you to fuck me." Brody whined, the noise sounding strange in his lower register.

"I was going to go gentle but now I realise that gentle isn't quite what you want." Kurt smiled and rammed his cock into Brody's tight ass, making the latter howl with pain and pleasure. The delicious combination of the harsh sting and the delightful sensation of Kurt's cock made him bite down on his lower lip and root himself more steadily to the dance floor.

Kurt pounded Brody's ass until he could feel Brody clench around his cock. Kurt felt the usual tight sensation of his impending climax so he pushed in with one final try and shot his orgasm into Brody's ass. Kurt recovered quickly and knelt down, cleaning his own juices from Brody's asshole.

Brody got to his feet and Kurt ran a finger down his chest, winking.

"You forgot something."

"I know. It seems that I didn't come. Care to help me?" Brody enjoying the ghost of Kurt's digit brush over his nipple and maintained his hardness.

"I'd love to. Control me." Kurt commanded.

Brody nodded shortly and began to make out with Kurt again, his erection poking painfully against Kurt's thigh. Kurt had deflated, but was soon hard again from the passion Brody put into his kissing. He was a fantastic kisser, maybe only beaten in Kurt's books by Sam, who just knew exactly what to do with his tongue and had that large mouth that made everything amazing.

Brody nibbled on Kurt's tongue, which made the slender boy shiver and caused his knees to become unsteady.

Brody led Kurt over to the ballet bar and requested that he place a leg straight on it and crouch slightly. Kurt complied, eager for Brody's thick monster cock to be inside of me. Figuring out which position Brody wanted, Kurt placed his other leg further away from the bar so Brody was granted easier access. Brody shuffled over, his erection hindering his speed, and tickled Kurt's asshole with his cock. Kurt knew how Brody felt when Kurt was hesitating to fuck him, and now Brody was exacting his revenge.

Brody suddenly thrust upwards and his cock penetrated Kurt's ass. Kurt settled on his cock before the length completely impaled him. Kurt immensely enjoyed Brody's length, but his mind began to wander back to when he was being fucked by Noah and Sam, and he concluded that he enjoyed theirs more. He was living in the moment, though, so he decided to block out the hunky jocks and focus on the performing arts student that was currently fucking him. Kurt was hugging the ballet bar in order to not lose composure but Brody was happily pounding away at Kurt's hole, enjoying the feeling of how tight Kurt was around his large cock. Brody's cock hit Kurt's prostate and Kurt abruptly came for the second time, and it splattered all over Brody's sculpted chest. The sight of Kurt's orgasm set Brody off like a chain reaction and he quickly pulled out and helped Kurt off the bar and ordered him to the floor, mouth open. Brody exploded and the semen shot inside Kurt's mouth, the latter swallowing the large amount of come that followed after the first load. Kurt sucked on Brody's cock to collect the excess amount and remained like that for a moment or two whilst he realised he might not be able to fuck Brody if he didn't attend NYADA. Realising this, Kurt made sure to make his mark known to the world. Standing, Kurt sucked a huge, deeply purple mark on Brody's neck, chest and the spot between his bellybutton and cock. He also made one last one on Brody's perfect, round ass for good measure, in case another gay wanted his wicked way with the sexy student.

The boys redressed quickly and in record time as Cassandra July entered the room, smelling sex in the air. She smirked quickly before the boys noticed.

"Ah, I see you've been showing our latest NYADA hopeful around the dance studio, Brody. Good job. I hope you two had fun." She said quickly before swivelling on her bare feet and exiting the room again. Kurt pressed himself against Brody's chiselled figure and passionately kissed him once more. If this was it for a while, he may as well make it good. Brody grasped Kurt's ass again, and the boy moaned.

"We can't do this again, you need to see the Round Room. It has perfect acoustics and—." Brody was silenced by Kurt's lips when they smashed against his own, surprising him.

"You're so hot when you talk like a professional."

"Maybe I should show you the Orchestration Ensemble Organisation. It has a plethora of instruments and wins various competitions throughout the country." Brody continued, walking away. Kurt slapped his ass for good measure and put his arms around Brody's bicep as they explored the rest of the college together.

Kurt now had another incentive to nail his NYADA audition, so he could nail a beautiful upperclassman when he was accepted. Game on, Kurt thought. If hot sex was what NYADA brought the table, then NYADA had better be ready for a hot explosion of Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was my personal favourite chapter in terms of hotness. Dean Geyer is one fine beauty as is Chris Colfer. These two would make such a hot couple. Oh, after '_Previously Unaired Christmas'_, I've added Cody Tolentino to my list of beauties for Kurt to play around with. I won't say why in this note, in case of spoilers, but just know that chapter will be the last and I will ensure that it's the hottest. It will have a PLL crossover OF SORTS, because of Bryce Johnson who plays him, but you won't need to have seen PLL to read the chapter. Review :)**


End file.
